Viking's pride
by Cidones
Summary: Quando o desafio parece intransponível, somente laços da mais autêntica amizade nos dão força para lutar. Hiccup e Night Fury, Stoick e Gobbler. Uma família viking como nenhuma outra.


Catch the wheel that breaks the butterfly  
I cry the rain that fills the ocean wide  
I tried to talk with God to no avail  
Called him up in-and-out of nowhere  
Said "If you won't save me, please, don't waste my time"

O céu estremecia e urrava sobre suas cabeça enquanto a criatura colossal alçava voo perseguindo o Night Fury por entre as nuvens. De sua boca emanava fumaça que escurecia o dia e espalhava um odor de carne queimada e corroída havia muito tempo. Era como se daquela montanha houvesse irrompido o próprio Fáfnir, desperto de sua fúria e cobiça, e que agora investia contra o mais precioso bem de Stoick, seu filho Hiccup que montava o Night Fury.

"ODIN!", clamava o líder viking. "Poderoso Odin, ouça meu clamor!"

Seu velho amigo, Gobber, corria em sua direção o mais rápido que sua perna de madeira permitia. Ele balançava seu martelo-mão esquerda e falava o mais alto que podia para ser ouvido, pois trovões ecoavam desde as nuvens até a costa da ilha onde eles se encontravam, e pouco além disto e dos gritos de Stoick era audível. "Stoick, acredite em Hiccup. Ele é nossa maior esperança. Seu filho vai nos salvar. Acredite."

"Não, Gobber." E voltou-se para o céu escuro, "Odin, responda-me! Salve meu filho. Responda de uma vez. Gobber, não irei a lugar algum, eu não posso deixá-lo sozi-". Suas palavras se perderam quando uma imensa bola de fogo disparou para os limites do céu. Neste instante a respiração de Stoick ficou suspensa. Seus olhos estáticos, e os punhos cerrados, sólidos. Não via-se nada além do imenso contorno do monstro planando entre as nuvens. Nada parecia se mover além do mar batendo contra a costa e os navios à beira da água.

Poucos segundos depois e o vento foi subitamente cortado por um feixe de luz inconfundível. O Night Fury estava vivo. Mais ainda, ele contra-atacava o demônio. A barreira do som era rompida e torpedos de fogo azul disparavam contra a criatura imensa. Um disparo brilhou para o leste. O segundo para oeste, e mais um último. Três disparos. As asas gigantes eram perfuradas como a vela de um barco se rasga contra uma lâmina afiada. A besta rodava lenta e grosseiramente ao redor de si, atordoada e ferida. Seu urro de fúria reverberava sobre o oceano e muito longe até ecoar na montanha.

Stoick respirava outra vez, em plenos pulmões. E qual foi sua surpresa ao perceber todos os seus guerreiros a sua volta. Bravos homens e mulheres que não continham sua excitação, já provando o doce sabor da vitória daquela campanha. Cercavam seu líder, celebrando a dor excruciante daquele monstro que de algum modo parecia ter escapado das entranhas de Helheim para atemorizar os mortais.

O seu urro furioso então calou-se, mas ele ainda pairava muito alto sobre as nuvens. Então, girou para baixo e sua cauda colidiu contra o Night Fury. Poucos podiam ver, mas Hiccup abraçava as costas de seu dragão, seu amigo, e juntos caíam por metros em direção às rochas. O Night Fury lentamente recobrava a consciência durante a queda, e o enorme colosso abria sua boca, expondo uma imensa coleção de dentes, cada um maior que a estatura de um guerreiro viking. De sua garganta exposta reluzia uma chama que queimava e crescia rapidamente.

"TOOTHLESS. Agora!". Com o sinal de Hiccup, o Night Fury despertou, e com suas últimas forças disparou com força contra a garganta do inimigo. O relâmpago de seu disparo brilhou azul contra aquela concentração de enxofre e fogo. O resultado foi um instantâneo estrondo no interior da besta, que implodiu. Enfim, morta por sua própria essência destruidora.

Aquele dragão enorme caía diante de todos, e também Hiccup montando o Night Fury. Sua trajetória em queda na direção da praia, enquanto o monstro descia morto para o fundo do mar. O Night Fury descia desgovernado, incapaz de planar ou controlar sua descida. Quase cinquenta metros da praia. A palpitação do medo tomava conta do animal, e Hiccup soube que seria o fim para ambos. Quase quarenta metros. Tudo o que pode fazer foi envolver o pescoço de seu companheiro com um abraço de gratidão, com a serenidade de quem aceita o fim sem receio ou arrependimento. Trinta metros.

Da praia, Stoick via seu filho aproximando-se em velocidade crescente e desenfreada, sem saber o que fazer. Todos corriam para salvarem-se de serem atingidos pelo Night Fury, mas somente Stoick permaneceu de braços abertos para recebê-lo. Vinte metros. Gobber estava a seu lado, imóvel até o último instante, ele entendera o que estava prestes a acontecer, e o Night Fury se aproximava.

Dez metros. Stoick respirou profundamente, e seu peito inflou-se, pleno de orgulho. Seu filho acabara de conquistar a maior vitória que qualquer viking ou herói de lendas conseguiria igualar, apenas para encontrar a morte inevitável. Não, aquilo não poderia acontecer. 5 metros.

Gobber saltou na sua frente, e, mal pode reagir ou gritar para que ele não o fizesse, seus corpos se chocaram recebendo o impacto do Night Fury. Os ossos das costelas estalando no encontro de um tórax contra outro, e as colunas quebrando contra o chão. A força do impacto arrastou-os por poucos metros, e logo após o baque não houve som.

As nuvens ainda escuras, e uma tempestade sobre a ilha, com trovões ecoando. Os corpos inertes e cobertos de areia, sangue e chuva.

Os guerreiros se aproximavam lentamente e de cabeças baixas, sentindo-se desonrados na presença dos corpos. Eles que fugiram, incapazes de lutar contra a ameaça ou de socorrer seus verdadeiros heróis quando estes precisavam. Todos mais uma vez ao redor de seu líder, inteiramente molhados, e com frio. Uma vergonha coletiva abatia aquele exército.

Aproximaram-se então os jovens. Seus passos firmes, como nenhum adulto seria capaz de fazer naquele momento. Aproximaram-se dos corpos, aquela família guerreira. Pai, filho, professor e amigo. Unidos até o fim, dispostos ao mais nobre ato de sacrifício. Seus laços de amizade para sempre gravados na história do povo de Berk. Um relâmpago irrompeu contra a montanha e por um segundo cobriu a todos como um véu inteiramente branco.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut e Astrid. Cada qual ao lado de seu dragão, seu aliado. O legado de Hiccup e Night Fury. A aliança selada pelos deuses.


End file.
